The start of the begining
by Bookkeeper2004
Summary: The First Spinjitzu Master, The Yin Yang Child, Son of Dragon and Oni, and the Creator of Ninjago. From fleeing the First Realm to battling the Overlord his tale is long, but I suppose it can be told within an ample amount of time. (one-shot)


**Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to LEGO. If Ninjago belonged to me this would be canon (it kind of is) and explained in detail**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy what I think happened.**

**.**

As the child of two polar opposite beings, The First Spinjitzu Master was born with the powers of creation and destruction. He was the yin and yang of the Realm of Oni and Dragon. In power, he was perfectly balanced, but not in nature. He was the first human, a very powerful human, but a human nonetheless, and humans are known for making mistakes.

His home, the First Realm was constantly being torn apart. War between the creatures of light and dark had occurred since the beginning. Seeking peace between the Dragons and Oni he befriended the mother of all dragons, the Firstbourne. With her help, he crafted the Golden Dragon Armor. As the only being able in the realm able to use both creation and destruction, he quickly became a much sought after pawn. Seeing the additional conflict he created just by existing the First Spinnjizu Master knew that the war could not be stopped, not by him. His presence threatened to tear the realm apart. In a desperate attempt to avoid everything he knew, he forced raw power into a crystal. His wish was absorbed by the shimmering surface and opened a portal. At last, he could escape the war.

After fleeing the battles raging across his home the Yin Yang child used the dragon power of creation inside of him to create a new realm, but light cannot exist without darkness. The Oni power inside him had to emerge. He feared the dark power would destroy the realm he had only just made, instead the destruction corrupted half of the island. The dark opposite of the bright land he created spread to the edge of the Endless Sea, and on it was another being. One with rival intent. One to destroy his creations. He had unwillingly created the Overlord, a darkness he would die fighting.

In hope to counteract the evil, he made elemental powers, placing most of the power in the building blocks of the realm, cementing the users intent for good alone. The four elements: fire, earth, ice, and lightning became pure. But he realized too late that if something was created by light, something had to be molded out of darkness.

The Great Devourer arose. Something to consume the creations of others. A creature of darkness with a poisonous bite, yet it was small and it was ignored in favor of the relentless attacks of the Overlord. Not recognizing the Great devourer as the threat it was, struck a much more fatal blow than any the Overlord could land.

In a brief time of peace before which the fight existed both sides, he created two sons. Attempting to avoid creating another evil he poured his dark oni heritage out first. He used too much resulting in his first child being darker and his second son was made more out of light.

His first son inherited the demon, yet he was not evil. His second son was light, yet he was not pure. His sons had defied destiny. His realm was beyond the influence of the Cloud Kingdom.

He named the elder Garmadon, made from the word Armageddon but scrambled. What should have been the end of the world but chose not to be. He hoped the name reminded his child of his defining nature, that he had control over himself. The younger was given the name Wu. The name meant military. He wished his son to remain strong and aid his older brother in protecting this realm.

He breathed a sigh of joy. His sons were free to choose their path… for now. For many of the writers of the Cloud Kingdom are greedy and seek to bring everything under their control, but this precious and conflicted new realm was created to defy destiny.

Not long after the first children of the realm were created the land was visited by dark beings from the First Realm. An elite team of Oni fought through the barriers between the realms. They wished to destroy this new world and recruit its creator to their side of the war against the eternal conflict against the dragons. One Oni named Mystaké saw the beauty in the island the Yin Yang child had made and refused to carry out orders. Instead, she betrayed her nature and turned on the Oni that traveled with her. She decided to stay in this beautiful new realm and used her shapeshifting Oni power to disappear among the locals.

Angered so much by the events beyond his reach the Master Writer pulled the strings of fate back to him by striking through a small creature. He attacked, but not at the creator of the realm that defied destiny, no. Yet his attack hurt far more than the countless marches the Overlord had made.

Under the influence of the Cloud Writers, the Great Devourer bit the hand of the eldest child and forced the evil inside him to emerge. The creator of the realm sunk into despair. His sons were no longer free. Instead, they were playthings of destiny. One of them was cursed to long for destruction and the other was forced to constantly stop him. But such changes take time to settle in and while the writers of fate are greedy they are not impatient. Time pulled them apart slowly.

The peace between the Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master was fickle and was only allowed for each side to gather strength. The cease-fire was soon shattered and the brutal fight began again. It quickly became clear that the Overlord had the upper hand. After studying the golden power the lord of darkness found some deep and hidden magic that resisted against the golden power. Dark runes cast up barriers around the Overlord's fortification, evil's army became indestructible, and evil began to consume the land.

Knowing that time was short, the Yin Yang child called Mystaké to his aid. Together they split the island. The land he always meant to create was now separate from its shadow. Next, he gathered the purest of heart and intention. He named them the protectors of his realm and blessed them with powers. An equal mixture of creation and destruction was given.

Then, he turned to the four he had given the first creation powers and changed them. He placed most of the energy within gold casing and decreed that whoever held all four would warp destiny. Together they would watch over the land. The land that he now named, Ninjago. The very name of the land cheered on their heroes, who had taken on the collective identity of ninja.

Lastly, he turned to his sons. Light and dark, but brothers above anything else. His children were too young and fragile to fully understand what was happening. He hugged them and wished them luck… and bade them goodbye.

Energy rippled out as he sought to correct his past misjudgments. He trapped the Great Devourer far out in the desert, away from any civilization. Lifeforce was drawn from the Stone Army and soon they stood dormant, not to move until touched by the Devourer's venom.

Turning his attention to the Island of Darkness, he embraced his Oni heritage and directed all the destruction and darkness he could at the shadow copy and, more importantly, at the Overlord. Forcing every ounce of power to vibrate through him, he sunk the Dark island and trapped his dark half across the sea, tethered to the land the evil being corrupted.

Grasping the Realm Crystal he stumbled to the hollowed out caverns only accessible by the Endless Sea. He had previously designed the glittering gem to lay there, for who knew what havoc one could cause with such an item in their possession. However, he had not anticipated so much power being lost to delaying evil's reign. Having spent every last fiber of energy, the Yin Yang Child could push no further and collapsed on the cold stone. He lay, cluching the key he had used to create new life and silently his soul drifted to the Departed Realm.

Out of pure spite, the Writers of Cloud Kingdom created an elaborate clock upon on the Dark Island. Counting down to a doomsday the Evil creatures of Ninjago eagerly awaited, and one the First Spinjitzu was helpless to stop.

**.**

**A/N: This is probably going to stay a one-shot. Although I'd love to go into depth about this I have my other fics to work on and I also have real life **

**Me: struggles to finish a 500 word essay**

**Also me: easily writes 1,300+ words on here**


End file.
